Two Halves of One
by Sakurai Haruka
Summary: v2 - shounenai - one-shot -MxM- Yami banishes the psycho yami, Marik, to the Shadow Realm once in for all, but they never realized what it would do to the hikari. Will Malik go insane just like his dark? Or will he find some way to bring his other back?


**Two Halves of One  
**-version two-  
_By duenna _

Disclaimer: Nope! Still don't own Yugioh! ;; nor do I own the song 'Taking Over Me' by Evanescence

Pairings: MalikxMarik

Summery: shounenai -- MxM -- Yami banishes the psycho _yami_, Marik, to the Shadow Realm once in for all, but they never realized what it would do to the _hikari_, Malik. Will Malik go insane just like his dark? Or will he find some way to bring his other half back? SPOILERS?!

"speech"  
'thoughts to self'  
--_yami_ to _hikari_--  
/_hikari_ to _yami_/  
song lyrics – a break line

dictionary –  
_hikari_ - light  
_yami_ - dark  
_aibou_ - partner  
_koi_ - love  
_koibito_ - lover  
_aishiteru_ - I love you  
_arigatou_ - thank you  
_onegai_ - please  
_onee_-_san_ - older sister  
_otouto_ - little brother  
_mou hitori no boku_/_ore_ - the other me  
_Sennen Items_ - Millennium Items

**A/N**: I don't know for sure if Malik and Marik have a mind link, but in this fic they do also I do not know the end of Battle City yet, I am making everything up ;; (except perhaps the winning of a certain pharaoh . . .)

* * *

There was a bright light and the only sound that could be heard was laughing. It was not a joyous sound, more like a psychotic sound. One that knew his end was coming, but let it come anyway. For there was nothing Marik could do to stop the Yami-pharaoh from banishing him to the Shadow Realm. 

Malik felt his other self suddenly disappear and he was in control of his own body again. The blonde Egyptian blinked a couple of times then fell to his knees with his head bowed. He didn't notice the rush of people running towards him.

The first one there was his older sister, Isis. She took his _Sennen_ Rod from him before he could retaliate, but the other Egyptian didn't care.

Malik didn't look up at anyone. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he knew it was Rishid, his faithful servant. It wasn't until after his _onee_-_san_ hugged him and heard her crying that he blacked out.

Isis felt her little brother go limp in her arms and motioned to Rashid to carry him to his room, but she didn't follow right away. She had to talk with the others.

"Well, my pharaoh, looks like you managed to banish Marik." She said quietly with her back still to the others.

"…Will Malik be alright?" Yami-pharaoh asked in concern.

Isis was silent for a moment then turned to look at her pharaoh. "It depends what you mean by 'alright', my pharaoh."

"What do you mean??" Yami's voice was getting just a little louder with every word.

It didn't seem to bother Isis a bit. "You just banished part of himself that he lived with since he was a child. What do you think would happen, my pharaoh? What if your other half was banished? How would you feel?" She kept her voice calm as she could, but it was unsteady.

Yami's eyes grew wide and looked a little surprised at that. 'What would I do with _mou hitori no ore_ was gone?' It was something Yami never thought of.

"I see you never thought of it." Isis said and walked away to be with her brother.

A stunned pharaoh watched as Isis went to the elevator which led inside the blimp. Of course Yami just won Battle City, but at what cost?? Sure he would get his prize of the memories he was promised and the prize Kaiba presented, but what of Malik? Did he really deserve to live a life without his other half? Yami had a lot to think about.

Everyone also watched Isis walk off, thinking about the words she just told them.

"What have I done?" they heard Yami whisper softly and all eyes went back to the shocked pharaoh.

/You did what you had to do to win, Yami./ was the quiet little voice of his _hikari_.

--But… what Isis said… Could it be true? Will Malik go insane without his other half?--

/Only time will tell, Yami… Until then we should look for your memories./

Of course, his _hikari_ was always straight to the point. Yami sighed and nodded.

"Come on Yuugi!"

Yami looked up and noticed everyone was headed to the elevator which was now back. Yami closed his eyes and let his _hikari_ take over his own body again and Yuugi opened his eyes smiling then ran over to everyone.

The once pharaoh retreated into his soul room to think. But everything still plagued his own mind. What will happen to Malik?

* * *

**-- two weeks later --**

Malik was dreaming about when he first met his other half. It was when he was given the Tomb Keepers' tattoos on his back. His other self appeared then and always been within him. Corrupting him. Destroying him. Waiting for the day his dark half could take over finally.

* * *

_-- you don't remember me but i remember you  
i lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream i do... –_

* * *

Of course, his other half was not a spirit in a sense; he was Malik's alter ego. His dark side. His very own _yami_, darkness, which cried out to save the remaining light he had left in him. Who was always in the back of his mind, taunting him. 

These dreams would keep coming until he woke up, but he was so tired. He spent every drop of energy he had to fight for control of his own body. If he had it his way, he wouldn't wake up until the next day. But he wanted rid of these dreams. They kept tormenting him. As if to remind the tan Egyptian what he had lost.

There was pain. Lots of pain. His heart hurt. Why did he hurt so much? It felt like part of him was destroyed.

Lost.

Gone forever.

With that last thought, Malik opened his lavender eyes and looked around. He sat up and winced slightly. He hurt all over. All his dreams came back to him, but he shook his head as if that would help make them go away.

"_Onee_-_san_?" he called out.

There was no answer.

Slowly Malik swung his feet over the edge of the bed and held his head in his hands. What happened? Where was his other half? He closed his eyes and let his mind drift back to the duel his dark half was in with the pharaoh.

He remembered the light. It was so bright he had shielded his eyes from it. What was that light? He remembered words. The pharaoh's words. 'You will be banished to the Shadow Realm forever!' Was that what the pharaoh had done? Banished his dark half? Is this why he felt so lost and alone? Since his other half was not mocking him? Marik was finally gone?

Forever?

Malik thought he would be happy that his dark self was gone, but all he felt was sadness and loneliness.

Why?

Could he not be happy without his other self gone? His soul was torn in two pieces. One in the real world and the other in the Shadow Realm.

The golden blonde thought instantly to go to his other self, but then he caught himself. 'Why?? All he ever did was hurt me. Why should I even care??' He felt he already knew the answer. It was because whether he liked it or not, Marik was part of him. His other self. His _yami_. With out Marik, he was incomplete.

Broken in half.

When Malik realized that, he didn't want to believe it. He needed his dark half? Yes. He needed him. He wanted him back. But how?

These words plagued his mind, causing him to stand up and pace around his room. He didn't feel the cold air that filled the room, nor did he care. His bare feet made barely any sounds upon the stone floor. Dressed in only pajama bottoms, he paced, trying to think up a plan.

Malik was so deep in thoughts, he didn't notice his sister open the door and come in to check up on her little brother. She saw that he was up, but deep in thought. She didn't want to disturb him. So she waited.

Rishid was right behind Isis. They both stared at Malik. Isis thought she saw a small glint in his eyes. She looked up at Rishid and he nodded to say he saw it too. 'Why was Malik crying? Shouldn't he be happy that evil bastard is gone?!' were the thoughts on Isis' mind.

Malik finally looked up and saw his sister and friend standing in the door way. He didn't know what to say. Tears fell down slowly and Isis ran to her little brother, wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

_-- i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you  
to live  
to breathe  
you're taking over me --_

* * *

"Why are you crying, _otouto_?" 

Malik just shook his head. He didn't want to tell his sister anything.

Isis was at a loss for words, so she just held her weeping brother in her arms until he stopped.

Rishid stood guard at the door, not wanting to intrude. Or let anyone else for that matter. He was saddened for Malik, his adopted brother. He didn't know what made his master cry.

Finally, Malik's sobs stopped and Isis looked at her brother. "Are you okay now?" Malik nodded and gave his _onee_-_san_ a small smile, which she returned.

"I wish you would talk to me, _otouto_. You can tell me anything, you know."

"I know _onee_-_san_. It's nothing, really. Forget about it, _ne_?" Malik tried to sound convincing, and failed. But Isis let it go for now.

"_Hai_." Isis stood up and walked back to where Rashid was standing. "You should rest some more, Malik. You used a lot of shadow magic in the past weeks."

Malik nodded and lay back down, but he didn't want to go to sleep. Those dreams would come back to haunt him. Taunting him to go fetch his darker half. He heard his sister and friend shut the door to leave him be and Malik sighed.

It had been two weeks since the Battle City Finals and Malik was feeling even hollow. Every day he felt the hole in his soul grow larger and larger. He knew at this rate he would die if he didn't do something, but what? Malik had no idea what to do!

Malik was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling as if it should give him all the answers. He smirked. 'How stupid. Am I going insane now? Talking to ceilings…' he knew his mind was getting impatient. He needed his darker half. **_Now_**. But he kept ignoring the feeling. And it was getting very hard to do.

Every night he would dream of his _yami_. Every morning he would wake up with tears in his eyes and the hole in his soul got larger. He wanted his soul whole again, but they wouldn't understand. No one would understand. He had no one.

He couldn't stand it anymore.

Malik got up and went into the bathroom. He shut the door and looked into the mirror that was in front of him. Resting his hands on the sink, he leaned closer to the person reflected in the mirror.

It looked like him, but it was just an empty shell of what he used to be.

Malik could see the pain in his eyes that he endured every day. He could see his skin getting paler, for he had not been outside since Battle City Finals. He also noticed that he got thinner. Had he eaten at all these past two weeks? Probably not.

For a moment he thought he saw his dark in the mirror, but it was gone in an instant. Cursing in Egyptian he punched the mirror, breaking it into millions of pieces. He felt the tears trail down his cheeks. Malik didn't even notice his hand was bleeding until his sister came rushing in, worried.

"Malik! What happened??" Isis looked at the broken mirror and then back to her brother. She saw that her brother was in pain and it was not because of his bleeding hand. She knew what had happened. He saw his other half in the mirror.

Isis held her younger brother as he cried. "Oh, Malik." She almost felt like crying herself. She hated seeing her brother in so much pain.

"_Onee_-_san_… I can't take it anymore! I.. I… need him… _onee_-_san_… _onegai_…" Malik sobbed out as he held onto his sister.

Isis felt herself nodding to her younger brother. "Alright… I will help you, _otouto_." She could never refuse anything her brother wanted. Like when she let him outside when they were just kids, even though it was forbidden. She would always protect her brother.

"_Arigatou_, _onee_-_san_."

Isis stood up to get bandages for Malik's injured hand. She wrapped his hand tightly. "There. All better now." Malik smiled at his sister. She helped him up.

* * *

_-- you saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
i knew you loved me then --_

* * *

"Wait here." Malik nodded and waited. 

She came back with something that was wrapped in an Egyptian cotton. Isis handed it to her little brother.

"I kept this for you, _otouto_."

Malik took it and noticed it felt a little heavy. He unwrapped it and his eyes went wide.

"I thought I lost this!" he exclaimed. Isis smiled slightly at the excitement he showed. It was the _Sennen_ Rod. Now Malik could go to the Shadow Realm and Isis knew that. She was happy for her brother, but worried at the same time. 'Why must he suffer so?' Isis often wondered to herself.

Malik got up off the floor where he had been sitting since punching the mirror. This seemed foolish to him now. He wondered what his dark would say if he was here.

The blonde Egyptian looked over at his sister and she nodded then left. He wanted to do this by himself. She stood outside the bathroom and waited.

Malik raised the _Sennen_ Rod a little and it started to glow. In a flash of light, Malik was gone.

* * *

It was dark. All he had for a light was his _Sennen_ Rod. Malik walked through the Shadow Realm looking for his other half of his soul. He was sure he could find him. 

The landscape looked almost like a black desert (A/N: I'm not really sure what the Shadow Realm looks like ;; just making this us! Please don't kill me!) with very little wind. He could see hills and mountains in the darkness. Every once in awhile there was a dead tree. A couple of graves scattered a long the way, as well.

/Marik?/ the light called out to his dark.

--…--

/Marik?!/

--…Who's there? --

Malik felt relief flow thru him. He was alive! Thank you Ra!

/Where are you???/

--Who are you?! --

/ I am Malik, your other half. Please, where are you?/

--I… Don't know. It is dark and cold. --

Malik looked around and couldn't see where a dark and cold place would be. A cave maybe?

/Are you in a cave, _yami_?/

--Cave? --

This was not good. Marik didn't seem to remember anything, why?

/Marik… I will save you, just hold on!/

--Save me? Am I in danger? --

/Do you remember me?/

--…Who are you? --

Malik almost cries at that last thought. How can Marik not remember him?!

* * *

_--have you forgotten all i know  
and all we had? –_

* * *

/Marik.. I am sorry I didn't come earlier! Please forgive me, my dark./ 

--…Where are you? --

/Eh…/ Malik looks around. /By some graves and a dead tree./ He sends the image to his _yami_.

--… I know where you are. --

Malik felt relieved. He didn't have to search all over for Marik now. /Can you come here? I promise I wont ever hurt you./

--… --

/Please Marik…/

All of a sudden Marik was standing in front of his light. Malik closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around his _yami's_ body. He let his tears fall onto Marik's shirt.

"I missed you so much, Marik." Malik smiles to himself. He felt almost complete again, but there was something wrong. With bloodshot eyes, the blonde looked up into his dark's eyes only to see confusion.

"Who are you?" Marik asked. The taller blonde thought the smaller one looked familiar but couldn't quite place where he seen him before. If he even remembered seeing him before. He lifted one of his hands to brush away the tears that fell from the violet eyed boy that stood in front of him.

Malik was too stunned to answer the question. He felt a hand take away his tears, but only to be replaced by more. Malik did the only thing he could think of. He put his hands on either side of Marik's face and brought the taller Egyptian down to his level and kissed him.

Marik wasn't a bit surprised when the smaller blonde kissed him. He just wrapped his arms around the other boy and kissed him back. Like it was a reaction. Marik felt that this was right. This was how it should be.

Malik drew away from his dark and looked into his eyes. He was sure Marik felt the same, he just didn't remember anything. Taking one hand, Malik reached down to take the _Sennen_ Rod that he had put in his belt earlier and put it in front of Marik's face hoping this would work.

* * *

_-- i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you  
to live  
to breathe  
you're taking over me –_

* * *

Marik's eyes widened a bit as he looked at the _Sennen_ Rod. He knew this. It was part of him. He reached out and put his hand around the other boy's and the Rod started to glow. He saw images of a boy around ten, then images when the boy was older, and more images after that. Marik knew this boy to be the one who stood in front of him now. He just knew. Memories started to come back to him. How he was created. How he hurt the boy many, many times. How he had wanted the boy more times then he could count, but he was sure the boy hated him. 

The taller blonde looked down into violet eyes and noticed that they were not full of hate, but full of love. Marik remembered how the boy would help him no matter what. How could he not see? The boy, now a teen, had always loved him. No matter how hurt he was.

Malik felt the emotions go through his dark. He wondered how he would react and then he saw the emotion he was searching for. _Ai_. Love. He smiled at his dark who smiled back. The Rod's glow disappeared.

--_Mou hitori no ore_… _hikari_.-- Marik said brushing his hand over his.. **His**… all his… lighter half.

/_Aishiteru_, _koi_./ Malik replied closing his eyes and Marik took that opportunity to kiss his aibou again.

Malik didn't notice, but the _Sennen_ Rod glowed again and they left the Shadow Realm and back in the real world.

* * *

Isis noticed that it has been a couple of hours since her little brother left. He should be back by now! Grrr! 

A light flashed and then disappeared.

Isis ran to the bathroom only to find her little brother and his other half kissing. Blushing she shut the door slowly, trying not to disturb them. She smiled at the door and walked off.

'I am glad, _otouto_. You found your other half of your soul.'

Malik and his dark broke away from each other gasping for air. Then they smiled at each other. They were back together. Two halves of one. Malik looked over to his right and noticed the mirror was fixed. Was he gone that long?

Marik looked over and saw himself in the mirror, holding his _hikari_. He pulled his _hikari_ closer and put his head down on the other's and smiled. He liked what he saw.

* * *

_-- i look in the mirror and see your face  
if i look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over –_

* * *

Malik smiled back into the reflection of his _yami_, holding him tighter. Never wanting to let him go. 

There was a knock on the door and the two blondes look over and see Isis open the door to peek in.

Instinctively, Malik turned around to protect his darker half from be banished again.

Isis saw this and smiled. "I am not going to banish him, _otouto_. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." She looked up at the darker half and she raised an eye brow at him.

Marik saw this and wrapped his arms around his light. "I won't hurt him if that is what you mean." He growled softly.

Isis smiled and nodded. "Okay, come out when you're ready." She smirked and left shutting the door behind her. Malik blushed and Marik grinned.

* * *

_-- i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you  
to live  
to breathe  
you're taking over me –_

* * *

Yami got a call from Isis and she explained that Marik was back, but not to worry. It seemed he didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. He wasn't too sure about that, but just in case he went over to the Ishtar's house. The pharaoh rang the door bell waiting for it to be answered. 

Malik had answered the door smiling, but now was scowling. "What do you want?!"

Yami was taken back by this and it took awhile for him to answer.

"Er.. well, Isis called me a while back. I just wanted to make sure myself that he really has changed." Yami narrowed his eyes at the blonde Egyptian.

Malik was not impressed by the look on the pharaoh's face, but decided to oblige him by calling for his dark.

Marik heard his light call for him and ran immediately to him. Malik was at the door but he didn't see who it was. Marik really didn't care either. He wrapped his arms around his aibou and started to kiss Malik's neck.

Yami's expression was priceless to Malik and he really wished he had a camera at that moment.

Yami continued to stare and didn't blink until Marik decided to see who was at the door. There was silence that followed by the door being shut in the pharaoh's face.

Malik couldn't help but be stunned when Marik did that and he gave his dark a look.

"I don't like him." Marik growled.

Malik smirked at his other self and looked out the side window to see if the baka-pharaoh was still there. Which he wasn't, thank Ra.

Marik was now sitting on the table that was by the front door with a scowl on his face. Malik grinned and walked over to his other half and kissed him. Marik instantly responded and pulled his _hikari_ closer to him.

* * *

_-- i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you  
to live  
to breathe  
you're taking over me  
you're taking over me --_

* * *

**Owari.**

hope you like v2 of this story :)

ja ne!


End file.
